Battle for Drama Island
by SnakeSaber639
Summary: Drama Island, land of dreams, where robot servants and five star hotels are always in your wake! Watch the 22 original Total Drama contestants battle it out to win the island! They won't stop until there's only one slice of cake left! Watch the Squishy Cherries and Squashy Grapes face merciless challenges! It'll be great! (Go to the forum, review or PM to vote)
1. Not So Happy Plunging: Part 1

**Hey guys! Snake here, I've been really busy recently, so my other fics might have to wait. Until then, just enjoy this mini-project I've been thinking about! (Voting Forum is called Battle for Drama Island Voting, go there to vote)**

* * *

"OMG, Sadie!" Katie squealed.

She had just sprinted across the field to her friend.

"Yeah, Katie?" Sadie replied.

"Did you see what just happened?"

"No, tell me!"

"Heather found a bug in her food and went crazy!"

Sadie flinched. "Yikes! Sounds like her!"

"Don't get too comfortable." Gwen said, overhearing.

"She's now storming around looking for the culprit. She even nearly knocked down DJ when he denied all claims."

"Bet it was Duncan." She moaned.

Gwen was walking to the dock when she overheard.

She'd been spending a lot of time there sketching.

Except this time when she got there, a grinning Cody was sitting next to her seat.

She moaned and started walking away.

"Cody giving you a tough time?" Trent asked, walking beside her.

"More annoying then tough." Gwen sighed.

Trent grinned as the two started talking.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Geoff where in a tree.

"And then, you reel it in!" Duncan said.

Geoff reeled the fishing rod he had in.

A loud "OW!" came from below. It sounded a lot like Harold.

The two burst out laughing.

"Will you two ever show any respect?" Courtney called up to the tree.

"What can I say, Princess? That's just how I am!" Duncan smirked.

"Well stop it. Also don't call me Princess!" Courtney replied.

"Honey, come down from there!" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Sorry babe, just having way too much fun!" Geoff replied, grinning.

Geoff tried to climb down, but the branch he was holding onto snapped.

Geoff screamed as he hit the ground with a thump.

He had landed right on top of Tyler.

"Oh no! Taylor!" Lindsay called.

"Where did you go?" She asked no one in particular.

"Are you THAT dim witted? He's under Geoff." Noah replied, rolling his eyes.

"OH! Thanks Norman!" Lindsay said, trying her best to roll the limp Geoff off of Tyler.

Except something green seemed to fly by, hitting her right in the face.

"WOOHOO! Sorry Lindsay!" Izzy called, swinging on a vine.

"Come on, Owen! Your turn!" Izzy shouted as she landed in a nearby tree.

"OWEN'S COMING!" Owen yelled, swinging on his own vine.

The tree that it was attached to broke and fell with a crash.

Owen made an even bigger crash.

Over by the girls cabins, LeShawna poked her head out of the window.

"What does it take to get some beauty sleep around here?" She called.

"I know!" Beth rasped. "I've been thinking about Justin so much I can't sleep!"

"I'd do anything to get away from noisy people like Izzy." Beth added.

"Or Heather. Or Eva. Or Ezekiel..." LeShawna listed.

"Would you?" A mysterious voice outside of the window called.

"What the... CHRIS MCLEAN?" LeShawna babbled in shock.

"The one and only!" Chris bowed.

LeShawna rushed outside the cabin in her pyjamas.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to offer you the most amazing island, Drama Island!" He announced.

"Robot servants, five star hotels and the owner gets to decide who goes on and who doesn't!" He grinned.

"How much does it cost?" LeShawna asked.

"Not a penny."

"Then I'll take it!"

"But what about everyone else? They want it too, y'know."

"But-"

"Let's settle this with a challenge!" Chris announced.

 **Challenge time!**

Sooner or later, all 22 contestants were on a balance beam.

"Your job is to be the last one standing on the balance beam!" Chris called.

"If you fall, you'll land in the water and lose."

"Pushing and shoving is allowed. GO!"

"First thing's first." Eva said, picking up Noah and throwing him off.

"Ava, what was that about?" Lindsay asked.

Eva shrugged, pushing Harold off too.

Everyone backed away from her.

"What?" Eva asked.

"Hey, Lindsay?" Beth asked.

"Yeah Beth?" Lindsay replied.

"We should so totally form an alliance!"

"That's a perfect idea!"

Heather overheard and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey... girls, may I join?" Heather asked.

"Sure thing, Hetty!" Lindsay smiled.

"Ooh, let me join too!" Ezekiel begged, dashing towards them.

He tripped, knocking all four of them off.

"Ugh, you imbecile!" Heather moaned at him, drenched in water.

"You're next, pretty boy!" Eva called to Justin.

"Am I?" He winked.

"N-not anymore!" Eva said, love struck.

Duncan pushed her off.

"Hah! Nice one, Justin!" He grinned.

Courtney snuck up behind Duncan and pushed him off.

"HAH! I told you not to call me princess!" She laughed.

Duncan glared at her from below.

Meanwhile, Cody was inching closer to Gwen.

"So, Gwen, how about we form an alliance?" Cody grinned, making her jump.

She defensively pushed Cody back, who knocked into Katie. They both fell.

"OMG, you'll pay for that, Gwen!" Sadie said angrily.

She tackled Gwen off the beam and they both fell down.

"Uh, guys? I suggest we hold on..." DJ called.

Owen was on the end of the beam. It started forming cracks.

"Uh oh..." He muttered.

The beam broke on one end, toppling Owen down.

"I'll save you Owen!" Izzy called, jumping in after him.

The beam tipped to one side.

LeShawna couldn't hold on, and she started to slide down.

"I'm not built for sports!" She screamed as she reached the bottom, falling in.

Geoff and Bridgette clung on. "What do we do?" Bridgette asked.

"I think we should-" Geoff started.

DJ started sliding down, screaming. He knocked into them.

The three slid all the way down and fell.

Only Justin, Tyler, Courtney and Trent were left.

Tyler let go, and he tumbled much more aggressively than anyone else.

The bruised guy fell in.

Justin looked down and Courtney and flashed a smile.

She gave a small blush, and, unfocused, fell down.

"It's only me and you now, Justin!" Trent called.

"Only one of us can win!" He added.

"That's were you're wrong!" Chris said, flying up to them on his jet-pack.

"You both win!" Chris grinned.

"So we get to share Drama Island?" Justin asked.

"Nope, but you get to pick the teams for a much bigger and longer battle!" Chris grinned.

Justin looked shocked but Trent grinned.

"Sweet. Shotgun picking first!" He smiled.

Sooner or later, the drenched contestants stood in a bundle.

In front of them, Trent was standing on a red platform, whereas Justin was on a green one.

"Since he called shotgun, Trent picks first!" Chris announced.

"Awesome! I'm going with Gwen!" Trent smiled.

Gwen joined him, blushing furiously.

"Well, for my first choice, I'll go with Courtney." Justin smirked.

Courtney joined him, blushing furiously.

"There's not many people to pick from. Right now there's only three people I'd consider picking..." Gwen explained.

"Let's go with DJ." She decided.

DJ grinned and joined the reds.

"Let's have-" Justin started.

"Duncan! We're taking Duncan!" Courtney butted in.

"Change of heart, huh Princess?" Duncan smirked, joining the greens.

"LeShawna." Gwen said flatly. "Sorry I'm making all the decisions for you, but still, LeShawna." She said to Trent.

"Good choice, girl!" LeShawna cheered.

"Can I pick this time?" Justin said, annoyed.

"Lindsay." He beamed, making Lindsay blush.

"Thanks Jackson!" She smiled.

"What about Bridgette?" Trent decided.

Bridgette happily joined the reds.

"Beth this time!" Justin beamed.

Like many before her, Beth blushed her merry way to the greens.

"We have to take Geoff, we just have to!" Bridgette said.

"Sure, whatever." Gwen said, gesturing to Geoff.

He joined them and started kissing Bridgette.

"We need Heather as well!" Beth said, to the shock of everyone but Lindsay.

"Yes! Good choice, Beth!" Heather smirked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Cody." Gwen sighed.

"See? I knew she'd come round at some point!" Cody said to himself.

"Ooh! Why don't we have, like, Taylor!" Lindsay pointed to Tyler.

While jogging over, he tripped and face-planted.

"I'd say the nerdy string-bean might be useful." LeShawna said, pointing at Harold.

"Thanks! I'm not last picked! I always was in sports!" Harold beamed.

"How about Katie?" Justin grinned.

"OMG, we have to pick Sadie at some point!" She squealed.

Left was Owen, Izzy, Sadie, Noah, Eva and Ezekiel.

"None of them are that appealing... we'll take Zeke." Trent decided.

"Wow, thanks, eh!" Ezekiel grinned.

"SADIE! YAY!" Katie screamed as Sadie joined the greens.

"Okay, we got the big liability, crazy liability, sarcastic liability or the angry liability." Bridgette listed.

"Noah seems the best out of the four." She decided.

Noah rolled his eyes.

"What about Izzy?" Justin said.

"Ooh! Next time we need Owen!" She grinned, without the faintest blush.

"Well, if they're taking Owen, then we get Eva." Trent said.

"You better not mess up leading our team!" Eva screamed.

"Yay! Owen's with us! Izzy cheered.

"Alright! I like green better anyway!" He danced.

"Great!" Chris said.

"Trent's team will be the Squishy Cherries!" Chris said, tossing them a red logo with cherries on it.

"Justin's team will be the Squashy Grapes!" Chris said, tossing them a green logo with a grape on it.

"Next contest is tomorrow! Get your butts ready!" Chris announced.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly did! Voting starts next chapter, join the forum to do so! All you need to do is type for letter in square brackets that's assigned to the person you want to vote. (P.S. I extended the episode to have the team picking here instead of in part 2)**

 **Squishy Cherries:** Trent, Gwen, DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Ezekiel, Noah, Eva.

 **Squashy Grapes:** Justin, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Owen.

 **TLC:** None


	2. Not So Happy Plunging: Part 2

**Back again with another episode! HYPE!**

* * *

"Now that your teams are picked, it's time to start our first challenge!" Chris grinned.

"Well, what is it?" Courtney asked, impatiently.

"It's simple. Build a boat and ride across the Goiky Canal. First team there wins!" Chris beamed.

"I'll give you simple tools and essentials to start. GO!" Chris shouted.

Heather dived into the resource pile. "I got a motor! Yes!" She cheered.

"Awesome! I'll grab the tools and other resources." Duncan said, doing so.

He with the help from the other Grapes put together a small, yacht like boat.

"WOOHOO! Awesome!" Owen cheered.

"But that's too small! It'd wouldn't fit four people on, let alone Owen!" Courtney interjected.

"Who said we all had to get there?" Tyler asked.

"Still, it's a team effort. We need to attach it to a much bigger boat. Chop chop!" She ordered.

Meanwhile, the Cherries weren't doing as well.

"No, Geoff! That doesn't go there!" Harold called.

"Come on, everyone! Pull yourselves together!" LeShawna raged.

Their boat was big, but boxy and inefficient.

"Have we got any ores?" DJ asked Trent.

"Nope. The Grapes took 'em. We'll have to use our hands." Trent sighed.

"I think we're about ready!" Bridgette grinned.

"Let's get paddling, eh!" Ezekiel cheered as the Cherries got into their boat.

The Grapes had finally finished their big extension.

"That's done! We can start!" Courtney smiled.

"But look how far ahead everyone else is, neat-freak!" Heather scowled.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, neat-freak!" Lindsay and Beth said in unison.

Heather dived into the yacht. "Lindsay, Beth, you girls can join me up here!" She smirked.

The two girls cheered and got into the front.

The rest of the Grapes got into the back. Heather started the motor.

It was much faster and started to catch up.

"C'mon, paddle faster!" Eva ordered.

"I'm trying!" Cody moaned, pathetically dipping his hand in the water.

The Grapes had nearly caught up, but they stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" Izzy questioned.

"LEAK!" Katie and Sadie screamed.

A giant hole had formed where Owen was sitting. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh oh..." Justin observed.

The Grapes screamed as they started sinking.

"I think we're about halfway!" Gwen cheered.

"I think we're about quarter-way." Noah observed.

"I think Gwen's right on that one. Look at the finish line!" Cody said.

Sure enough, the finish line was a couple of yards away.

"All we need to do is go a little further, people!" LeShawna pep talked.

"But we're all so tired..." Geoff said, putting his legs up.

He had fallen asleep.

*Static*

Duncan was standing in front of a white background.

"Hey viewers! Want an awesome idea for a prank?" He smirked.

"You get a tree, a brick wall, a cardboard cut out of yourself and a Harold." He grinned.

An example started playing.

Just put the cut out in front of the wall and sit in the tree. Then you call Harold a loser!"

Harold tried to punch the cut out of Duncan. Duncan yoinked it up.

Harold clutched his fist in pain.

"It's a cool, easy idea for a prank!" Duncan laughed.

*Static*

Back to the Squashy Grapes.

"What do we do?" Courtney cried.

"Well, good news, Owen resurfaced." Duncan explained.

Owen was swimming next to the boat. "Woohoo!" He cheered.

"Bad news? I don't know." He admitted.

"I've got a plan!" Heather said, untying the rope connected the two boats.

The motor whirred into action and the yacht shot off at top speed.

The three girls inside screamed. "I don't like this!" Beth yelled.

"I don't either, Bertha!" Lindsay squealed.

"It's all part of the pla-AAAH!" Heather screamed.

They were approaching the Squishy Cherries' boat without a sign of slowing down.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll swim there!" Eva said, diving into the water.

She started swimming, and quickly.

"Hey guys, what's that, eh?" Ezekiel asked, pointing at the yacht.

The Cherries screamed as the yacht crashed into them.

The boat went flying, a horrified Eva at the very front.

The yacht lay still in the water.

"With that, the Squishy Cherries win our first challenge!" Chris said, watching the boat fly off.

"Yikes, it'll be nasty when they land." He added.

"Being first to cross the finish line, Eva gets a win token!" Chris grinned, pulling out a green token.

"What's a wing token?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm glad you asked! A **win** token will half all your votes at Cake at Stake! But you can only use one at a time." Chris explained.

"What's Cake at Stake?" Beth asked.

"I'll explain that now!" Chris said.

Cake at Stake is where YOU vote for who goes home! The safe contestants all get cake, whereas the eliminated contestants are flung to the TLC, or Tiny Loser Chamber. Rules will change at certain times or on certain episodes. Go to the Battle for Drama Island forum to vote. Just type the letter in square brackets to the assigned person you want to vote off in the next episode!

Justin - [A]

Courtney - [B]

Duncan - [C]

Lindsay - [D]

Beth - [E]

Heather - [F]

Tyler - [G]

Katie - [H]

Sadie - [I]

Izzy - [J]

Owen - [K]

* * *

 **Wippee! That's the end of another episode! You heard Chris, go to the forum to vote off one of the Squashy Grapes! PM me if you have any questions! Sorry this episode is a bit short, it's a bit of a hassle trying to stretch it out to two parts. I will try to make it a bit more lengthy in the future. In any case, see you soon! Please remember to vote!**

 **Squishy Cherries:** Trent, Gwen, DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Ezekiel, Noah, Eva.

 **Squashy Grapes:** Justin, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Owen.

 **TLC:** None


	3. The Big Barrier

**Hey guys! I'm really happy to see I got some votes! But most were by PM. I'll tell you what, you can now vote by reviewing, PMing or posting on the forum! Hope you enjoy the episode! (P.S. I'm only giving around a couple of days deadline for voting, so do it quickly!)**

"Okay, alliance! Here's our plan: We win the challenge, I get the win token, got it?" Heather asked.

"Okay, Heather!" Beth grinned.

"Whatever you say, Hatty!" Lindsay added.

Heather hid a grimace.

"Alright, guys! It's time for Cake at Stake!" Chris announced.

 **Cake at Stake**

"But first we need to get Justin and Courtney and Duncan and Tyler and Katie and Sadie and Izzy and Owen back." Chris sighed.

A giant net scooped up the nearly broken boat, carrying the terrified Grapes.

"I can't believe you left us there for like... a day!" Sadie said angrily.

"Yeah Chris, we were stranded!" Katie added.

The Grapes line up on a circle full of podiums.

"Since you guys lost last time, you do the Cake at Stake!" Chris grinned.

"Ah YEAH! I love cake!" Owen cheered.

"Owen, that means we're up for elimination!" Tyler explained.

"Oh. Right." Owen sighed.

"We got 8 votes in total. Not too shabby!" Chris beamed.

"I have only 10 slices of cake. If you don't receive one, you are eliminated!" Chris laughed.

"I'll start with the people who got no votes." He began.

"Tyler," He said, chucking Tyler a piece of cake.

.

.

"Courtney,"

.

.

"Lindsay,"

.

.

"Katie and Sadie,"

.

.

"Last but not least, Izzy." He said, chucking Izzy some cake.

Katie and Sadie were squealing and cheering.

"The rest of you got at least 1 vote!" Chris smirked.

"Who'd vote for me and my beautiful bod?" Justin asked.

"Beth and Heather are safe with only 1 vote each!" Chris said, chucking them two slices.

"Yay, our alliance is safe!" Beth cheered.

Heather fist pumped the air.

.

.

.

"Owen is also safe with only 1 vote!" Chris said.

Owen ate the cake out of mid-air. "Delicious!" He exclaimed.

Two spotlights shone down on Justin and Duncan.

"Where are those lights coming from?" Duncan asked.

"Out of Justin and Duncan..." Chris began.

.

.

.

.

.

"Justin,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Is safe with only 2 votes!" Chris giggled, throwing him a slice.

"Thanks, but cake tends to ruin my figure." Justin said, giving the cake to Owen.

"With 3 votes, Duncan is eliminated!" Chris announced.

"WHAT? Already?" Duncan asked, shocked.

"Not my call, Duncan!" Chris laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, punk!" Duncan began.

He stepped onto a silver platform, which was a big mistake.

It jerked upwards, flinging him into the air.

A screaming Duncan crashed into a giant grey metal box.

It was titled the 'Tiny Loser Chamber'.

The lid closed.

"Finally, that rascal's gone!" Chris relaxed.

"You just locked him in a metal box? This can't be legal!" Courtney demanded.

"Oh it is. Also yes, I did just lock him in a metal box." Chris laughed maniacally.

"Yeah, he's gone!" Harold cheered.

"Harold, you're on the other team!" Chris said, annoyed.

A spring activated, flinging Harold far away.

"I think it's time for the next challenge!" Chris grinned.

 **Challenge time!**

"Your challenge today is pretty simple. Well, I SAY simple." Chris smirked.

"Just complete the obstacle course and fill up your team's bucket with the most water. First there gets a win token. GO!" Chris announced.

"Okay, Cherries, we have to stick-" Trent began.

The Squishy Cherries were already running.

Trent sighed.

Eva was in first. "That second win token is mine!" She declared.

She was thrown of guard by the first obstacle: A winding balance beam.

Eva tripped and fell. She landed in the loser's waiting room.

"AGH!" She screamed, annoyed.

"See ya later, Eva!" Izzy called. She was now in first place, as she had just finished the balance beam.

Right behind her were DJ and Geoff. "Man, crazy girl is fast!" Geoff commented.

Izzy stepped on a pad. A wall slowly started to raise from the ground.

Izzy, DJ and Geoff cleared it no problem, as it was low for them.

Courtney stopped at the raising wall. "Where's Duncan when you need him?" She sighed.

"In the TLC, moron. C'mon, girls, let's climb!" Heather said.

Heather, Lindsay and Beth managed to climb over.

Trent and Gwen followed behind.

"Help me up!" Courtney ordered them.

"In case you forgot, you're on a different team!" Gwen called back.

"Gwen! Wait for me!" Cody yelled.

He tried climbing up, but he slipped.

He crashed into Courtney and they both fell into the loser's waiting room.

Tyler and Justin arrived. "How are we going to get over?" Justin asked Tyler.

Sure enough, the wall was at max height.

"Don't worry! I'm a true athlete!" Tyler said proudly.

He jumped into the wall with a crash.

A bruised to the limit Tyler fell into the loser's waiting room.

"Don't worry, guys! Owen's here!" Owen said.

Justin climbed onto Owen and jumped over.

Katie and Sadie did the same.

"Thanks Owen!" Harold thanked, climbing onto him.

"Wait, you're not on my team!" Owen said, trying to get Harold off.

"Watch out! A wild and rabid Owen!" Noah screamed.

Owen fell on top of Noah, Ezekiel, LeShawna and Bridgette all at the same time.

He rolled over and all six of them fell into the loser's waiting room.

Meanwhile, the next obstacle was a rock wall.

Izzy jumped up it at rocket speed. "C'mon, Grapes! We can do this!" She cheered.

"Yeah!" Lindsay cheered back.

She was halfway up the rock wall when a boxing glove lurched out.

It punched her down and she fell to the loser's waiting room.

"Great. We lost Lindsay." Heather moaned.

"Is there any way we can get up without being punched?" Trent asked.

Geoff managed to make it up, but DJ got punched off.

Unfortunately, as Lindsay did, he missed the platform and fell into the loser's waiting room.

"Seems not." Gwen answered as she started climbing.

"Is there any way to protect my beautiful face?" Justin asked.

"How about that other way round?" Katie suggested, pointing to the hidden path.

"Katie! You're a genius!" Sadie complemented as the three started to go that way.

Soon enough, Gwen and Trent made it up.

But Heather and Beth got punched off as Lindsay and DJ did.

Only Izzy, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Gwen and Trent were left.

Izzy and Geoff got into a lift type chair.

It brought them down to the next obstacle.

Justin, Katie and Sadie got ahead.

"Wha? How did you get ahead?" Izzy asked.

Justin stepped on another pad.

This time, it was a ledge they had to jump, and a gate at the end started closing.

Justin, Katie, Sadie, Izzy and Geoff all managed to jump across.

Gwen and Trent caught up.

Gwen jumped and slid under the gate.

"C'mon, Trent! Before it closes!" She called.

Trent jumped but missed the ledge.

He fell into the loser's waiting room.

"Oh no!" Gwen exclaimed as she started running again.

The next obstacle was another balance beam, but even more twisted.

Izzy hopped across it like a master.

By holding hands, Justin, Katie and Sadie completed it too.

Geoff followed behind.

When Gwen went, a seagull flew into he face.

She screamed as she fell into the loser's waiting room.

Izzy got into the first chairlift, still cheering.

Justin in the second.

Before Katie and Sadie could sit, Geoff got in the third.

So the two girls got into the last one.

Izzy Got to the top and read the sign.

"Find a needle in a haystack to win. Easy!" She exclaimed.

Justin got there and started digging for a needle with Izzy.

Geoff got to the top, but pulled out a pair of scissors.

"It's for the game, sorry!" He called to the girls as he got the chairlift wire.

Katie and Sadie screamed and fell into the loser's waiting room.

Geoff started digging.

Ages passed, and Izzy found her's first. "Yeah!" She exclaimed.

She showed it to the scanner and a win token popped out.

"Oh yeah! E-scope got a win token!" She cheered.

The next task for her was to fill up the Grapes' tub with water.

She started doing it very quickly.

Geoff finally found his needle. He showed it to the scanner.

"Nice! Second ain't so bad!" He grinned. He started filling up the Cherries' tub.

Eventually, Justin found his needle and passed the scanner.

"Justin! You're here! Help me get more water than Geoff!" Izzy beamed.

Time passed.

"Time's up!" Chris announced.

"The Grapes have more water than the Cherries due to having two people instead of one!" Chris observed.

There was a faint cheer from the loser's waiting room.

"That means the Cherries are up for elimination!"

There was a faint "Aw!" from the loser's waiting room.

Cake at Stake is where YOU vote for who goes home! The safe contestants all get cake, whereas the eliminated contestants are flung to the TLC, or Tiny Loser Chamber. Rules will change at certain times or on certain episodes. Go to the Battle for Drama Island forum to vote, or just leave it in a review or PM. Just type the letter in square brackets to the assigned person you want to vote off in the next episode!

Trent - [A]

Gwen - [B]

DJ - [C]

LeShawna - [D]

Bridgette - [E]

Geoff - [F]

Cody - [G]

Harold - [H]

Ezekiel - [I]

Noah - [J]

Eva - [K] (1 Win Token)

 **That's another episode over! I hope you enjoyed! I honestly don't care how you vote, whether it's on the forum, in PM on as a review. Please try to though, as it makes these episodes much easier. Thank you to all my 8 voters! See ya!**

 **Squishy Cherries:** Trent, Gwen, DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Ezekiel, Noah, Eva.

 **Squashy Grapes:** Justin, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Owen.

 **TLC:** Duncan.


	4. Are You Smart Enough For Dodgebrawl?

**Back again! I've been getting a lot of votes in PM, which is good, but mostly from my friends. It only takes a second to vote, so please do! Hope you enjoy!**

"Guys! It's time for Cake at Stake!" Chris grinned.

"Ah, seriously?" Geoff moaned.

"Yeah, but first we need to get Trent, Gwen, DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette, Cody, Harold, Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Tyler, Katie, Sadie and Owen." Chris listed.

A giant net came and scooped up everyone waiting in the loser's waiting room.

 **Cake at Stake**

"Well, the Squishy Cherries lost last time, so here you are!" Chris grinned.

"Yeah, we gotta step up our game!" LeShawna said.

"Today's cake is key lime pie!" Chris announced.

"Ew. That's gross, man." DJ commented.

"I agree with DJ, pick better next time!" Bridgette said.

"Eva, you have a win token! Would you like to use it?" Chris asked.

"Since I'm GOING to get another anyways, I don't see why not." Eva said flatly.

"Okay, your votes will be halved!" Chris winked.

"We got 12 votes, 4 more than last time!" Chris grinned.

"Now, for the people who got 0 votes!" Chris announced.

"All girls!" He grinned.

"Yay!" The girls cheered as they received their cake.

"Except Gwen and Eva."

"HEY!" The two girls said in unison.

"Also safe with no votes is Ezekiel,"

.

.

"Noah,"

.

.

"DJ,"

.

.

"and although he nearly KILLED Katie and Sadie, Geoff." Chris said.

"HEY! It was for the challenge!" Geoff said angrily.

"The rest of you all got at least 1 vote!" Chris grinned.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cody and Harold are safe with only 1 vote each!" Chis smirked.

"Dorks..." He said under his breath.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gwen is also safe with 2 votes!" Chris said.

Gwen caught her cake.

Spotlights shone on Trent and Eva.

"Don't worry, Trent. No one likes Eva." Gwen smiled.

"Yeah, but she DID use her win token." Trent observed.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eva,"

.

.

.

.

.

"made the right call on using her win token. She is safe with 2 votes." Chris announced.

Eva caught her cake with a faint smile.

"But that means..." Gwen began.

"With 4 votes, Trent is eliminated!" Chris declared.

"It's okay, Gwen! You can win this without MEEEEE-" Trent began.

The metal spatula flung Trent into the sky.

He landed in the TLC and the lid closed.

"Guess the viewers just saw ME as a better candidate for your one to be!" Cody smirked at Gwen.

Gwen slapped him.

"So, who's the new team captain?" Noah asked.

"I'll volunteer!" LeShawna grinned.

"That's settled then, eh?" Ezekiel beamed.

"I guess so!" Harold replied.

"Well, I'm bored of the soppy talk. Let's start the contest." Chris yawned.

 **Challenge time!**

"Today's challenge is a test of general knowledge." Chris announced.

"Complete the test. I'll collect them in half an hour."

"The highest scoring test gets a win token."

"Go!"

"Easy, plain and simple all at the same time." Noah said, scribbling stuff down.

"I know, right?" Harold agreed.

"Good job our team has us three. Piece of cake!" Cody said, munching on his cake.

"Great. Their team has an advantage!" Courtney sneered.

"We just got to work hard!" Tyler cheered.

"But I don't think even Izzy knows quantum physics!" Owen scratched his head.

"Alright, as knew team captain, I say that we're gonna win!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Fair point. The Grapes are clueless!" Bridgette laughed.

"As long as we have the three boys doing the work, the rest of us can chill!" LeShawna agreed.

"Good. I hate tests anyway." Eva said, ripping hers up.

The Cherries were now confidently tipping their tests up.

Geoff and LeShawna started playing beer pong with theirs.

"How are we going to win, Hatty?" Lindsay asked Heather.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Heather smirked.

She walked over to the nearby forest.

"Uh, Heather? What are you doing with those matches?" Beth asked.

"Oh, y'know... making it a bit brighter." Heather laughed.

"Isn't arson illegal?" Beth asked.

"Shush! We wanna win, right? So let's win!" Heather said, striking a match.

She set fire to a tree.

"Oh my goodness, forest fire!" Heather fake-squealed.

"WHAT! Oh no, I can't deal with more law-suits!" Chris yelped.

"Everyone, try to put out the fire, quick!" He demanded.

The contestants were running with buckets of water, trying their best to put the fire out.

"Now we just steal the nerds' tests and swap them with our own!" Heather nodded.

The three girls swapped theirs with the boys.

"Now we wait for the rain!" Heather said with glee.

"What rain?" Lindsay asked, puzzled.

"I checked the forecast. Heavy storms today!" Heather announced.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the fire was put out by heaps of rain.

"PHEW! No law-suits!" Chris sighed.

"But our tests are ruined!" Katie yelled.

"They're gone all soggy..." Sadie said, disgusted.

"No no! We tried to save as many as we can from the rain!" Heather said, carrying the nerds' 'tests'.

"HAH! Thanks Heather, you just let us win!" Gwen smirked.

"BOOP! Times up!" Chris said.

The rain started to die down.

Chris collected in the tests.

"Okay... only six were still intact, so I'll mark those." Chris said, wheeling out a big TV.

He put the tests into a compartment.

The scores were:

Squishy Cherries:

Noah - 14 - Pretty pathetic. We expected better.

Harold - 8 - Is the spirit of Duncan messing up your answers, or are you just dumb?

Cody - 3 - I guess Gwen slapped the smarts out of you at Cake at Stake.

Squashy Grapes:

Heather - 20 - 100%! You did the best and get a win token!

Beth - 19 - Good job! You did eshpeshially well! Shuper job!

Lindsay - 19 - Okay, maybe miracles do happen.

"With that, the Squashy Grapes win again! Heather gets the win token this time!" Chris announced.

"WHAT? What happened with our scores?" Cody asked, shocked.

"I don't know!" Noah said, panicked.

"Let's face it, boys! You just weren't smart enough!" Heather laughed.

"The Squishy Cherries are up for elimination!" Chris laughed.

Cake at Stake is where YOU vote for who goes home! The safe contestants all get cake, whereas the eliminated contestants are flung to the TLC, or Tiny Loser Chamber. Rules will change at certain times or on certain episodes. Go to the Battle for Drama Island forum to vote, or just leave it in a review or PM. Just type the letter in square brackets to the assigned person you want to vote off in the next episode!

Gwen - [A]

DJ - [B]

LeShawna - [C]

Bridgette - [D]

Geoff - [E]

Cody - [F]

Harold - [G]

Ezekiel - [H]

Noah - [I]

Eva - [J]

 **WOO! Let's face it, writing these is much easier than my other stories. That's why I'm putting this other them, as this is just a fun little project. I hope you enjoyed! See ya later!**

 **Squishy Cherries:** Gwen, DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Ezekiel, Noah, Eva.

 **Squashy Grapes:** Justin, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Owen.

 **TLC:** Duncan, Trent.


	5. Not Quite Sweet

**Woop woop! Had a bit of family business to handle, sorry this is out late.**

* * *

LeShawna was inspecting Chris from far away.

"LeShonda, why are you looking at Chip?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm just suspicious about what he's doing here. I mean, he just turned up!" LeShawna observed.

"So? Drama Island sounds perfect! I needed a new waxing session!" Lindsay grinned.

"Hey guys! It's time for your favourite Cake at Stake!" Chris announced.

"Also, LeShawna? Can you not spy on me?" Chris asked, annoyed.

"Uh um... I was..." LeShawna said, panicked.

 **Cake at Stake**

"So, Cherries, you lost last time! Get your butts over here!" Chris demanded.

"Harsh much?" Bridgette asked.

"We got 16 votes this time!" Chris nodded.

"Oh. I see." Noah said, raising his eyebrows.

"What do you see?" Chris asked.

"Votes have gone up by four every single episode so far. 8, 12, 16. You're obviously altering them." Noah sighed.

"WHAT? Who said anything about that?" Chris demanded.

"I did, dimwit." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I'll start with the people who got 0 votes. Ezekiel," Chris said.

"Also, we couldn't afford a cake due to budget cuts, so have this sliced chunk of ice!" Chris laughed, throwing the ice at Ezekiel.

.

.

.

"and begrudgingly, Noah." Chris finished.

"I'm almost half surprised." Noah said, catching his cake.

"Really, eh?" Ezekiel said, very shocked he had gotten 0 votes.

"The rest of you all got at least 1 vote!" Chris said.

"Those with only 1 vote are Bridgette,"

.

.

.

"DJ,"

.

.

.

"and despite her poor leadership skills, LeShawna." Chris winked.

"Oh, I have half a right mind to whoop you right now!" LeShawna said, throwing the ice back at him.

Chris dodged. "Geoff is also safe, but this time with 2 votes. See? Told you viewers wouldn't forget what you did!" Chris grinned.

Geoff sighed.

Lights shone on the final four.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Cody said, trying to block the light.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harold and Cody don't have to worry. Both are safe with 2 votes each." Chris said.

Cody caught his cake, but Harold's hit him in the face. He fell of his podium.

It was between Gwen and Eva.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gwen,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Is safe with 3 votes!" Chris said, throwing her the last slice.

"Yes!" She cheered.

Eva was standing behind her, growling and grinding her teeth.

"It's all your fault, punk!" Eva screamed.

"With 4 votes, Eva is eliminated!" Chris cheered.

Eva threw a punch at Gwen.

Before she could hit, the metal spatula thing threw her into the air.

She went soaring into the TLC at rocket speed. The lid closed.

DJ took a bite of his cake. "Ew! That's even grosser than your key lime pie!" DJ said, spitting it out.

"Well let's see if you can do any better, as next challenge is all about cakes and baking them!" Chris grinned.

 **Challenge time!**

"Your challenge this time is to make the best cake!" Chris grinned.

"You can use any ingredients or method you like! Go wild!"

"The cakes will be judged by me... uh..." Chris mumbled.

"Ah! I know! Duncan, a previously eliminated contestant, and the magic die!" Chris said, holding out a die.

"That looks like a regular die." Tyler said.

"Yeah, well, it's magical. It's also judgemental, so make your cake good!" Chris sneered.

Tyler backed off.

"The team with the most points out of 10 from each of us wins the first part. I'll get onto the next part later."

"START!" Chris announced.

DJ was busy making a cake.

"Gotta add a little bit of Mama's spice... and done! Oven time!" DJ grinned.

"Good. As long as DJ's cooking, the grapes-" LeShawna started.

"Not to be rude, but I was almost eliminated last time we did that! We all need to make good cakes, not just DJ!" Gwen said annoyed.

"Tell you what, why don't I just add Mama's spice to all of our cakes! There were no rules about that!" DJ suggested.

"That's a great idea, dude!" Geoff grinned.

"A cake without recipes? That's as bad as making a cake out of dirt!" Heather moaned, chucking some dirt behind her.

It landed in Courtney's bowl.

"Cake ruins my figure, and plus a dirt cake is better than a normal cake." Justin said, putting some dirt in the oven.

"Justin is so right! We should do that too, Katie!" Sadie suggested.

"YAY!" Katie said, as they put their clumps of dirt in the oven too.

"I'm not gonna use DJ's spices. They used to call me the Bakemeister back home!" Cody grinned.

"Cody, we're trying to win here!" Harold said, annoyed.

"String bean's right. We don't wanna take risks!" LeShawna said.

"Whatever. I promise you, I'll get 10/10 from everyone!" Cody smirked.

"Even the die?" Gwen giggled.

"Well, maybe not, but still!" Cody said smugly.

"What you making Owen?" Izzy asked.

"An everything cake! Includes all my... mmm! Can't resist!" Owen said, swallowing his unbaked cake whole.

"Ew!" He said.

"OWEN!" Courtney screamed.

"I'll start again, I promise!" Owen pleaded.

"Fine. But next time, make a chocolate cake. I just happen to know they are Duncan's favourite." Courtney blushed.

"Hey Bertha, what are you making?" Lindsay asked.

"A strawberry cake, because I like the colour pink!" Beth squealed.

"OMG, me too!" Lindsay said.

Her cake was some flour and dough with some strawberries on top.

"It's not looking very pink though." She said sadly.

Tyler was making chocolate cake.

"See? Tyler knows what he is doing!" Courtney said to Owen.

"It just looks too good!" Owen said, lurching at Tyler's cake.

Owen swallowed that whole too.

"OWEN!" Courtney yelled.

"Time's up!" Chris grinned.

Tyler glared at Owen.

"Since Owen gobbled up Tyler's cake, Tyler's won't be judged. Let's start in alphabetical order!" Chris said.

Beth was up first.

"Strawberry cake, not too bad. I give it a 6." Chris said.

"Eh. 4." Duncan sighed.

Chris rolled the die.

"The die says 4 as well! Beth gets 14/30 points!" Chris announced.

Next up was Bridgette.

"This is delicious! I give it an 8!" Chris said with glee.

"Same here, 8." Duncan grinned.

Chris rolled the die.

"The die says 6! That's 22 for you, Bridgette!" Chris grinned.

Moments passed til eventually Sadie's had been judged.

"Let's show the scores!" Chris said, wheeling out a TV.

 **Squishy Cherries:**

Gwen - 23

DJ - 28

LeShawna - 21

Bridgette - 22

Geoff - 24

Cody - 4

Harold - 18

Ezekiel - 15

Noah - 20

Total: 151

 **Squashy Grapes:**

Justin - 6

Courtney - 10

Lindsay - 2

Beth - 14

Heather - 7

Katie - 6

Sadie - 6

Izzy - 19

Owen - 7

Total: 77

"By a 74 point lead, the Squishy Cherries win the first part, and DJ wins the win token!" Chris said, tossing DJ a win token.

"Nice!" He cheered.

"Dirt cake got better than MINE?" Cody said in disbelief.

"The second part is to eat your stack of 100 chocolate balls in the fastest possible time! START!" Chris announced.

"Time to redeem myself! It's Owen time!" Owen yelled.

He dived into the stack and started munching away.

Before the Cherries could even finish half, Owen had finished.

"The Grapes win the second half! We need a tiebreaker!" Chris beamed.

He gave each team a necktie.

"First team to rip their team's necktie wins immunity. Get it? Tiebreaker?" He laughed at his own joke.

LeShawna immediately ripped her team's tie with a blank expression.

"The Squishy Cherries win! The Squashy Grapes are up for elimination!" Chris announced.

Cake at Stake is where YOU vote for who goes home! The safe contestants all get cake, whereas the eliminated contestants are flung to the TLC, or Tiny Loser Chamber. Rules will change at certain times or on certain episodes. Go to the Battle for Drama Island forum to vote, or just leave your vote in a review or PM. Just type the letter in square brackets to the assigned person you want to vote off in the next episode!

Justin - [A]

Courtney - [B]

Lindsay - [C]

Beth - [D]

Heather - [E] (1 Win Token)

Tyler - [F]

Katie - [G]

Sadie - [H]

Izzy - [I] (1 Win Token)

Owen - [J]

* * *

 **That's another chapter done! Yet again, sorry it was late! I got nothing much else to say, so ciao!**

 **Squishy Cherries:** Gwen, DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Ezekiel, Noah.

 **Squashy Grapes:** Justin, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Owen.

 **TLC:** Duncan, Trent, Eva.


	6. The Sucky Bridge

**Back again! Let's go!**

* * *

"It's time for Cake at Stake!" Chris called.

"But aren't we going to have a, Y'know, interaction BEFORE Cake at Stake?" Courtney asked.

"How do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well, to stretch the episode? Draw in viewers?" Courtney suggested.

"Not really getting it. Let's just do Cake at Stake." Chris sighed.

Courtney face-palmed.

 **Cake at Stake**

"Grapes! How does it feel to suck so much?" Chris asked.

"Pretty good, actually!" Lindsay smiled.

"Today's cake is an ice cream cake!" Chris said.

Owen's eyes lit up with glee.

"We got 14 votes! That's fewer than last time..." Chris said, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Are you crying?" Heather laughed.

"NO! Nope, not crying!" Chris whimpered.

"Izzy and Heather! You both have win tokens! Would you like to use them?" Chris asked.

"Nope! Izzy can feel the energy, and I believe I'll be getting cake!" Izzy grinned.

"I agree with Izzy. Not that I can 'feel the energy', it's just I'm not using it." Heather agreed.

"Let's pick up the pace! Who's safe?" Justin asked.

"Lindsay and Tyler are safe with 0 votes!" Chris said, chucking them cake.

Lindsay and Tyler celebrated by making out.

"Also safe with 0 votes is..."

.

.

.

"and I can't believe I'm saying this..."

.

.

.

"Katie and Sadie." Chris moaned, giving them some cake.

Everyone plugged their ears as the squeal-fest rang on.

"Safe with 1 vote is..."

.

.

.

"Izzy,"

.

.

.

"and Courtney." Chris grinned.

"About time." Courtney sighed.

.

.

.

"Heather is also safe with 2 votes!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Heather exclaimed, catching her cake.

Lights shone down on the final three.

"Oh no, Bertha! You're in the final three!" Lindsay said, shocked.

"Lindsay doesn't have to worry. Beth is safe with 3 votes!" Chris grinned.

"Ugh. Final two again?" Justin moaned.

"I know, right? The anticipation for cake is killing me!" Owen said.

"With 4 votes..." Chris began.

.

.

.

.

.

"Owen,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Is eliminated! Justin is safe with 3 votes!" Chris announced.

"NOOOO! The cake!" Owen cried.

"Here, you can have mine if you want it." Justin said.

"Really? Thanks!" Owen said, munching on Justin's slice.

"I'm sorry, Owen. It's time to go." Chris said.

The metal spatula tried flinging Owen. The end snapped.

Chris got out a walkie-talkie.

"Uh, can we get the helicopter out here? Thanks." Chris asked.

After lots of hauling later, Owen was in the TLC. The lid closed.

"Why'd it have to be Owen? I would of preferred Justin gone!" Izzy said angrily.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm team captain!" Justin snapped.

"Ooh! Lot's of drama, I like it!" Chris said with glee.

"Anyways, enough getting of track, it's challenge time!" Chris announced.

 **Challenge time!**

"Your challenge is to cross this bridge!" Chris said.

"Most members across to the other side wins for their team."

"START!" He yelled.

"C'mon, guys! Let's cross!" Tyler said as he started running across.

"Uh oh! They're ahead! I'll throw Harold across!" LeShawna said.

She picked up a panicking Harold and threw him.

Harold hit the wooden planks of the bridge. They started collapsing.

Both Harold and Tyler fell to the ravine below.

"LeShawna!" DJ exclaimed.

"Oops." LeShawna grinned weakly.

"Don't worry, guys! Lindsay and I saved some of the falling planks!" Beth beamed.

"Yay! Let's do that thing where we cross with them!" Lindsay said, pretty clueless.

Beth and Lindsay stood on one plank and put the other in front of them.

They repeated this process, obviously taught this method in a trust building exercise

They got about halfway, until Geoff interrupted them.

"Hey guys! There's another bridge!" He beamed.

"What?" Lindsay said, surprised.

This caused her to wobble, knocking her and Beth off too.

"Oh no! Alliance!" Heather said falsely.

"Great. Now we lost our surprising yet effective tactic. Can't you do anything, Izzy?" Courtney moaned.

"E-scope doesn't want to do anything. Apparently the viewers hate my kinda boyfriend, so I hate them!" Izzy said in a sulk.

Geoff started to cross the other bridge. "C'mon, Cherries! Quick!" He cried.

"I know a faster way!" LeShawna said, picking up Noah.

"No, wait! AAH!" Noah screamed as LeShawna threw him across.

He hit the bridge and once again, the planks started falling. Noah fell with them.

Geoff, Bridgette and DJ tried to get back before they fell, but the planks were catching up.

"Hold onto the wire!" Bridgette said.

The three of them held on.

"Good! Now shuffle over to the other side!" Gwen called.

"Hang on, these are just black bendy straws tied together!" Sadie noted.

"Chris is so lazy." Katie giggled.

"Wait, WHAT?" DJ cried.

The 'wire' broke very quickly. The three of them fell down.

Chris flew down to them on his jet-pack. "What do we have here?" He smirked.

"Both bridges are gone and our strongest thrower can't throw far enough." Cody sighed.

"Plus you made the wires out of bendy straws." Justin added.

"Okay, since there is no way either team can get across, let's do a tie-breaker!" Chris grinned.

He gave each team a necktie.

"First team to rip their team's necktie wins immunity. Get it? Tiebreaker?" He laughed at his own joke.

LeShawna immediately ripped her team's tie with a blank expression.

"Wow, déjà vu!" Chris grinned.

"My booty ain't getting eliminated tonight!" LeShawna snapped.

"Grapes, since you suck so much, you're up for elimination again!" Chris announced.

"I guess since she ripped the necktie, LeShawna gets a win token!" Chris said, giving her a win token.

Cake at Stake is where YOU vote for who goes home! The safe contestants all get cake, whereas the eliminated contestants are flung to the TLC, or Tiny Loser Chamber. Rules will change at certain times or on certain episodes. Go to the Battle for Drama Island forum to vote, or just leave your vote in a review or PM. Just type the letter in square brackets to the assigned person you want to vote off in the next episode!

Justin - [A]

Courtney - [B]

Lindsay - [C]

Beth - [D]

Heather - [E] (1 Win Token)

Tyler - [F]

Katie - [G]

Sadie - [H]

Izzy - [I] (1 Win Token)

* * *

 **Yeah! Another chapter over! Thanks for reading/voting!**

 **Squishy Cherries:** Gwen, DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Ezekiel, Noah.

 **Squashy Grapes:** Justin, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Izzy.

 **TLC:** Duncan, Trent, Eva, Owen.


	7. BFDI 6 Update

Hey, just letting you know BFDI 6 is briefly delayed, hopefully it will be out soon.


End file.
